


Pick Up And Put Back Together

by Sang_argente



Series: wincestmas 2017 [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Love Confessions, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 00:12:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13422585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sang_argente/pseuds/Sang_argente
Summary: Sam's too focused on not crying. He's kneeling naked on the bed he shares with Dean, shaking from the cooling sweat and the rising shame.





	Pick Up And Put Back Together

“It's not what you think,” Sam says, but he can tell by the look on Dean's face that it's too late.

The girl beside him is pulling her dress on and shuffling towards the door, heels in hand. “I'm just gonna…”

“Get out,” Dean says. He's got that trapped predator look on his face as he throws the door open for the girl, slamming and locking it after she leaves.

“Dean-”

“I asked,” Dean cuts him off. “I asked if there was any girls you liked at this place, offered to set you up with Alexis’s little sister since you've been moody here lately. You said no.”

“I know what I said,” Sam tries to snap but he's too focused on not crying. He's kneeling naked on the bed he shares with Dean, shaking from the cooling sweat and the rising shame.

“God, Sam, what is going on with you? You don't eat, you sleep all day, your grades have slipped, and now I come home from the shit job I work to keep us here for the semester to try and make you happy and I find you with a hooker!”

Sam can't hold it back anymore. He ducks his head and prays the long hair Dad always bitches about will hide his tears from Dean.

“I'm sorry,” he whispers.

Dean growls. “I don't want you to apologize! I want you to explain!”

“Explain what?”

“For starters, who the fuck was that bitch and how long was she here?”

Sam wraps his arms around his waist and tries to keep from shaking apart. This is his worst nightmare come to life. The quickest way to get out of this is to offer himself up for slaughter.

“Claire. About three hours.”

There's a long silence as Dean processes that information. When he does speak up, he sounds baffled and somewhat proud.

“Two hours? Damn, little brother, you got that much stamina?”

“I couldn't get it up,” Sam slips before he can stop himself.

“What? You're fifteen. Why couldn't you get it up?”

“Oh, I don't know,” Sam snarls, finally looking up. Dean is standing beside the bed now, fully dressed all the way to his jacket and it just adds to Sam's humiliation. He glares up at Dean, a vision of tear streaked cheeks and naked skin. “Maybe because it wasn't you I was with!”

Dean's jaw drops but that's all Sam sees. He drops his gaze before he can witness the revulsion and hate on Dean's face. He flinches when Dean settles on the bed next to him.

“Sammy,” Dean says, quiet and scared but not disgusted. “You gotta know that's wrong. We're brothers.”

“I know,” Sam says just as quietly. “But I love you.”

Dean sighs and wraps his arm around Sam, pulling him close in spite of his nudity.

“I love you, too,” Dean admits. 

He's so certain, so sure of what he's saying and what it'll get him that Sam almost wants to punch him. Instead, he leans into the arm around him and tries not to flinch when Dean kisses him on the temple.

“So what now?”

“I don't know, but we've got time to figure it out.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is part of wincestmas for sweetsammywincester on [tumblr.](http://delicatesammy.tumblr.com)


End file.
